Dust and Smoke
by unviewer
Summary: Pre-episode. In the desert of North Africa, a young army officer, for the first time, facing the battle of live and death, he and his men were fighting a war with courage and honor. And then he left, to joint another fighting behind enemy's line.
1. Chapter 1

沙尘与硝烟

这是一个长长的怪异的梦。广袤无垠的沙海向远方的天际展开，大漠呈现着线条柔和的褶皱隆起，仿佛一叠叠轻微浮动的波浪，又如同一层层闪亮展开的绸缎。从远处看，那沙丘起伏的线条竟酷似一支神笔勾勒出来的俯卧着的女人柔美的胴体。

那炫目的艳阳照射着，用它那难以遮掩的光芒给沙海镀上了一层波光，将它那无可抵御的热量融入进厚厚的沙床。

突然，一个小小的黑点出现了，那是一只跑动的小狐狸，它敏捷灵巧地在沙海上飞奔跳跃，在一展平整的沙毯上留下着一列蜿蜒曲折的四组蹄印。小狐狸跃上一个沙丘，停下了脚步，它回头看着，沙海中出现了几个猎人，他们追踪着狐狸的印记，在跃马飞奔。突然狂风骤起，沙暴袭来，流沙在猎人的身下倾泻，那追赶狐狸的猎人被松软的沙州困住止步不前，在另一边的沙丘上，那只狐狸高高地站立在那里，带着几分得意和骄傲回首望着被不断坍陷扩散的沙州越隔越远的猎人。

狂沙，如同一股龙卷风在他的面前旋转着，暴烈，强劲，炙热，似乎要将他无情地卷入漩涡中吞噬掉，他举起手尽力想抵挡这沙暴的肆虐，但觉得自己是那么的虚弱无力，接着他感到四肢瘫软，他站立不住，一下被吸入到旋转的沙暴的中心，他的身体在风沙中如同一片叶子一样地颤栗着，那狂沙包裹住他的全身，如同剧烈燃烧的火焰撕咬着他的肌肤，周身的痛楚让他一阵痉挛，他想叫喊，但却发不出任何声音，他挣扎着，一下子睁开了眼。

他还活着，只是他好像失去了时空的概念，他不知道自己身在何处，更不知今夕是何时何年。他最初的知觉只是感受到来自于躯体上的疼痛，他的头在隆隆作响，仿佛几门大炮在里面开火，那捶打他的钝痛从后脑传来，一直延伸到他的眼眶，他周身从上到下的蔓布的尖锐的刺痛已经让他分不清伤痛的部位。他努力聚焦模糊的视线，映入他眼里的是屋顶，不是白色的，更像是帐篷的顶棚，他躺在一个帐篷里。

突然，一个戴着白帽子的男人的脸出现在他的视野里，

"嘿，欢迎归来，中尉。"他看到那个男人手里拿着什么东西朝他伸过来，一个冰凉的器件贴到了他滚烫的胸前，

"放松，放松中尉，你会好起来的。"那个男人轻声地说，

"我在哪儿？"他喃喃地问道，那从他嘴里发出来的声音仿佛不像是他自己的。

"你在战地医院，中尉。"那男人回答道，同时移开了那个贴在他胸前的物件，

"什么？发生什么了？"他又问道，

"你不记得了吗？"那男人关切地看着他反问道，

他想摇摇头，但他只是轻微的一动，立刻，他的头部就是一阵剧痛袭来，还伴随着一股恶心，他咬住牙，闭上了眼。

那个男人的手抚上了他的额头，

"嘘，放松，中尉，没关系，一切都会好的！"男人说道，

"发生什么了？"他挣扎着继续问道，

"不要着急，中尉，你现在需要休息。"男人没有回答他的问题，他看到那男人转身离开，然后又走了回来，他感觉到他的手臂被拉出来，紧接着手臂上出现了一种刺痛。他皱了皱眉，执着地看着眼前的男人，

"发生什么？为什么我在这儿？"他想知道答案，他想用答案来驱逐掉他大脑中的那一团浑浊的迷雾。

"不着急，中尉，放松，一切都会好的，现在休息一会儿吧。"他没有得到他想要的答案，而他大脑中的那团迷雾似乎更加浓重了，然后他就被迷雾夹裹着，沉入到更深的睡眠中去。


	2. Chapter 2

他在沙海中缓慢地向前行进，他感觉已经走了很久了。大漠向天边蔓延着伸展过去，看不见大漠的尽头，更看不到他被告知存在的绿洲，那绿洲一定是某些人看到的海市蜃楼。他这样想着，脚下灼热的沙丘突然开始松动，像是踩在脚下的黄沙再也承受不住他身体的重量，沙丘随着他挪动的脚步不断地坍塌下沉，他每向前迈出一步，双腿都会深深地插入到沙丘里面，从脚踝，到膝盖，再到大腿，他越走陷得就越深。但他还是不停地从黄沙中用力地拔出他的脚，继续前行。流沙不停地将他的双腿紧紧裹住，他的双腿变得愈发的沉重，每一次从流沙中拔出腿来都变得更加艰难。

毫无遮拦的烈日无情地烘烤着大漠，他背负着沉重的行囊，脚下是绵软不断下陷的沙丘，他跌跌撞撞地走着，他疲惫极了，身体仿佛已被酷热蒸发掉了所有的水份，他的双腿像被灌注了铅，但他知道他不能停下来，停下来就意味着灭亡。他转过身，回头看了一眼身后拉开一段距离跟着他的人们，他们狼狈地踉跄着，那一张张年轻的脸上挂着迷茫和恐惧，空气中弥漫着几分绝望的气息，他看着他的人，尽量把自己心中的不安掩饰起来，他故意忽略他们的表情和肢体语言，只是挺直了身子，不断地朝他们挥手，似乎这样他就可以给自己的人一些信心，尽管他对要走的路同样感到怀疑。

突然，天边泛起一阵沙尘，那沙尘夹杂着硝烟，形成了一个滚动在沙丘上的巨大的烟柱，那烟柱翻滚着，如同一条张开了巨口的狂龙，朝着他们凶狠而狰狞地扑过来，他听到他的人在身后发出的恐怖的叫喊，他举枪，想从沙丘中一跃而起，但流沙已经迅速地埋到了他的胸口，他被死死地困在那里，喘不出气，动弹不得。他拼命地挣扎着，再回头看去，沙丘，尘埃，硝烟，已经将跟在他身后的一队人影统统吞没，他不由得心如刀绞，发出了一声绝望的喊叫，

"不！"但他的这声喊叫只化作了一声含糊无力的低吟。

突然一只手抓住了他的肩头，

"中尉，中尉，醒一醒，听得见吗？"

那压在他胸口的重负突然间消失了，他努力地撩起沉重的眼皮，慢慢睁开眼，但刺目的白光让他又重新闭上了眼。

"中尉，"有人替他擦去了额头上的冷汗，

"醒一醒，中尉。"

他终于又睁开了眼睛。眼前是个穿着白大褂医生模样的男人，

"很好！很好！中尉。"男人小心地托起了他的头，把一杯水托到他的唇边，这杯水送来的正是时候，他的咽喉火烧火燎，干燥的仿佛要上下粘连在一起，他贪婪地把水喝下去。

他觉得眼前的雾霾开始消散，生命又重新回到了他的体内。

"你感觉怎么样？中尉。"男人问道，

"还好！"他回答道，

"很高兴你还能这么说，"男人笑到，

"你已经睡了七天了！中尉。"

"七天？"他惊讶地说到，不相信时光就这样在他无意识当中流逝掉了，

"是啊！中尉，你是个幸运的家伙。"

"幸运？"

"当然！你全身被炮弹的弹片击中了四处，还好只是严重脑震荡，没有颅内出血，你后背中的两处弹片距离脊椎都只有一英寸远，你大腿上的弹片偏离了股动脉，我得说，中尉，你真是个幸运的家伙！"

"我的人呢？我的人怎么样了？"他急于知道他带领的那个排的下落，

"这个，我不知道，中尉，但我想情况不是很好，很多伤员都被送到这里来了。"

"究竟发生了什么？"他问道，

"你不记得了吗？中尉。"他皱着眉，拼命在脑海里搜索着，但他的大脑里一片空白，

"我想不起来，想不起来到底发生了什么。"他最后的记忆是在一栋只剩下断壁残垣的房子里跟连部通话，

"你想不起来了？"医生轻轻簇起眉头问道，他又一次挣扎着回想，但他的记忆似乎在那一刻截然而止，他有些绝望地摇摇头，医生在手里拿着的病例里写了几笔。

"严重的脑震荡会引起短暂的失意，中尉，不要紧，你的记忆以后会慢慢恢复的。现在，你需要好好休息。"

"听着，医生，"他突然出乎医生所料，伸手抓住了医生的手腕，

"我需要知道我的人怎么样了？请你，也许你可以帮我打听一下。"医生将病人的手拿起来，放回到病床边，并且轻轻地在病人的手背上面拍了几下，

"嘘，中尉，不要着急！我可以试试，但是，这里到处都是一团糟，而你现在所能做的就是好好休息。"


	3. Chapter 3

这已经是他躺在在野战医院里的第十天了。接近晌午的时候，让他又惊喜又意外的是他来了一个访客，访客是他排里的上士马克。

"中尉！"马克看着自己的长官躺在床上憔悴虚弱的样子感到有些不适，但马克还是立正敬了个礼，他朝马克摆了摆手，

"你还好么？长官。"马克走到他的床前，小心翼翼地打量着中尉赤裸的上身缠满了的白绷带，

"不算太坏！马克，真高兴看到你活得好好的！"他说道，

"运气，长官，运气而已！"马克说道，

"告诉我，上士，其他人呢？其他人怎么样了？"他急急地问道，

"运气不算是很好！长官。"

"多少？一共多少？"他盯着马克问道，

"只剩下了九个，长官。"

"二十七个人只剩下了九个？这九个...？"

"包括你和我，长官。"他深深地叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛，

"连里呢？"过了几秒钟，他又睁开眼继续问道，

"减员了一半，长官，瑞德上尉也失踪了，估计是被俘虏了。"

"连里有什么安排？"他问，

"我们重新整编了，先生，我们，我们剩下的没受伤的五个人被编到其他排里了，连里也新派了指挥官。"

他听着点了点头。

"你好好休养，长官。"上士向前迈了一步，将手里拿着的几封信放到他床前的小桌上，

"我把你的邮件带来了。长官。"

"谢谢！"他看着上士另一只手上抓着的一大把邮件，

"这些邮件都是排里的？"

"是，这些人都不在了，我不知该怎么办，我也许会把这些交给连里处理，让他们把邮件退回去。"上士带着苦涩地说道，

"上士，把这些邮件先留在我这儿。"他朝上士伸出一只手，

"可是，长官，为什么...？"

"我想给来信的人写回信。"

"可是这一共有二十多封，将近三十封信呵。"

"我知道，正好可以打发我在医院的日子。"他摆摆手，示意上士把信递给他，

"我想军队会统一给他们的家属发函的，长官。"

"是，军队会统一发公函，可我是他们的指挥官，他们是我的责任。"

"长官..."

"什么？马克。"

"这不是你的错！"

"马克，一个好的军官应该能让他的人都活下来，不丢下任何一个人！"

"我知道，长官。"上士把那一大沓信放到他的床边上，

"谢谢！上士。"

"长官，你多保重！"

"你也一样！马克！我们过几天就又见面了。"

上士朝他敬了一个礼，转身走了，他一直看着上士的背影消失在门口。

十八个人，那床边厚厚的一打家信，

"有一天，你会为你自己还活着而感到内疚。"

他想起在军校时读过的一战士兵回忆录中的一句话，只有现在他才对这句话有了深刻的体会。

那晚，他们二十七个人面对着一个连上百的德国兵，他虽然不知道最后发生了什么，但他知道马克上士说的没错，这并不是他的错，并不是因为他指挥不当，但是一种深深的负疚感仍旧侵噬着他的心。

他拿起小桌上的三封信，从信封上的字体，他可以一目了然地辨别出写信的人：一封是父亲的笔迹，一张孩童蜡笔画的明信片显然是安妮，姐姐的女儿寄给他的，而另一封是劳尔舅舅粗旷的笔迹。像是要惩罚自己，他没有先打开自己的家信，而是把床边的一打牺牲了的士兵的家信拿起来，挨个看着信封上收信人的名字，然后努力地回想着和每个名字相对应的那张脸，让他惊讶的是自己虽然失去了一段短暂的记忆，而这十八个人鲜活的脸却一个不少，清晰地印在他的脑子里。


	4. Chapter 4

"亲爱的夫人，

...他虽然没有能看到你的这封信，但我相信他是带着对你和孩子的爱和思念离开的。他像一个无畏的英雄一样死去。在那个残酷的夜晚，你被夺走了自己挚爱的亲人，而我失去了一个患难与共的兄弟。我知道无论什么样的语言都难以平复你永失所爱的创痛，但我请求你，夫人，无论多么艰难，带着对他的爱恋和追忆坚强地生活下去，为了你自己和你们的子女。"

这已经是最后的一封信了，考虑到他头部受的伤，医生曾禁止他长时间写信，在和医院的医生护士捉了四天的迷藏后，他终于写完了全部二十六封信。他舒了口气，放下笔，将写好的信摞起来放在床边的桌上。一种如释重负的放松却让他觉得自己的体力仿佛一下子被彻底抽空，他觉得四肢瘫软无力，头部强烈的钝痛伴随着一阵阵恶心朝他袭来，他闭上眼，无声地呻吟着，用手用力地揉着自己的太阳穴，希望这一阵痛楚会很快过去。

"中尉，你可真是个固执不听话的家伙！"一个男人的声音在他身边响起，

他勉强睁开眼睛，看到那个值班医生站在他的床头前，正用无奈的眼光打量着他，然后不赞许地摇了摇头，

"嘿，大夫，我可以求你件事吗？"他问道，

"我想是让我帮你把这些信拿去寄了。"医生说道，

"对！"他说，

"好吧！不过在我去帮你寄信之前，我要给你一针，你现在需要好好睡上一觉，知道吗？中尉你看上去糟透了，你如果还想能回到战场上去的话，最好给我乖一点儿！"他朝医生露出了个疲惫的微笑，

"是！先生！遵命！先生！"

北非具有穿透性，遮挡不住的阳光洒进来，他靠坐在床上，拿在手里这张充满童稚的蜡笔画的卡片，让他仿佛看到了顶着一头毛茸茸的卷发，有一对小酒窝和一双蓝色大眼睛的小安妮。

"亲爱的克雷格舅舅，我很想念你！你错过了我八岁的生日。没关系！我知道你和威利，黛西的爸爸，还有强尼的哥哥一样在打仗，玛丽老师说你们都是英雄。我长大了一定要嫁给你！

爱你的安妮"

读着安妮用歪歪扭扭孩子气的字体写成的信，他不由得笑了。

父母的来信还是一成不变的老样子，父亲和母亲永远是一起写信，但在一封信中，他可以清楚地知道哪些是出于母亲的：

"维尔（姐姐的小儿子）开始换牙了，掉了一颗门牙，弗兰克（他的弟弟）大学毕业后第二次报名参军，第二次因为视力问题被拒，麦琪（他的妹妹）正在过早地开始准备她的高中毕业舞会，她好像有了心上人。"

弟弟报名参军被拒让他不禁舒了一口气，他选择了军人作为终身职业，也接受了和这一职业相伴的危险，但只有在亲身经历了战争后，他才深切地感到死亡在任何瞬间都可能发生。他不希望弟弟也成为军人，不愿意有一天母亲会失去两个儿子。

永远不苟言笑的父亲，这个大学教授，他的睿智永远在片言只语中就能得到充分的体现：

"希望我们的军队不要傲慢轻敌，战争离着结束恐怕还很远，战争是残酷的，但战争又是最考验人性的。"

他想起他在西点军校时，假期回家，一天的早餐前，父亲突然放下报纸严肃地对他说：

"儿子，你最好做好准备，战争离我们不远了！"他想起母亲听到这话时脸色变得惨白，因为她知道她丈夫看问题一直是非常准确的。

作为海军少校的劳尔舅舅，他水手的性格正如他粗犷的字体。他对父亲很敬重，但父子俩的关系一直保持着不远不近的距离，而他和劳尔舅舅则是亲密很多。劳尔是母亲兄弟姐妹六个中最小的一个，只比他大十二岁。像所有的男孩在长大期间都会崇拜一个大哥哥一样，从少年时起，没有哥哥的他就开始崇拜自己当了海军的舅舅。

他选择职业军人这条路和劳尔舅舅的影响是分不开的。他高中毕业后先是按照父亲的愿望进了大学读历史，但仅仅两年之后，他发现自己对战争史更感兴趣，他放弃了继续学习历史，在二十一岁生日前考入了西点军校。开明的父亲对此并没有微词，但为他欣喜若狂的却是劳尔舅舅，尽管母亲对自己的兄弟造成的影响多少有些埋怨。

"嗨！克雷格，我们在珍珠港进行的恢复工作进展的很顺利，但是进度却很慢，这毕竟不是一个简单的工程。我只是怕这样搞下去，整个战争期间，我都会被牢牢地拴在这里，直到太平洋战争结束。"

劳尔舅舅一直驻扎在夏威夷，日本人袭击珍珠港时他正好回本土探亲，等他回来时他所在的舰船已经沉入了海底。美国参战后，劳尔舅舅满心期待可以随舰队出海参战，但没想到他却被分配留在珍珠港参加修复工作，对此，劳尔舅舅一直很失落，他临行前，劳尔舅舅曾拍拍他的肩膀，

"好了，伙计，替我多打几个胜仗。"然后他又悻悻地说，

"也许你回来时，我就得称你长官，向你敬礼了。"

同样作为一个军人，他完全可以理解劳尔舅舅的苦衷。

"克雷格，想到你在北非的沙漠里和狐狸跳舞，我准备给你寄一本书过去，这本书是我的一个战友战前去柏林访问时带回来送给我的。希望你能好好看看，知己知彼，尽管你还不是个将军。"


	5. Chapter 5

李斯特上校作为作战指挥部的参谋人员从开战以来，除了听见远方噼啪的枪声和隆隆的炮声外还没有机会亲身站到阵地的前沿。到野战医院探望伤员，给他们颁发紫心奖章倒成为了他工作中很重要的一部分。

当上校穿着笔挺的军服，穿过充满了消毒水气味的医院走廊，走进到处躺着呻吟的伤兵的病房里时，他总是感到有些不太舒服。和士兵身上缠裹着的白色绷带相比，他身上笔挺的军服反而在这里显得突兀，让他感到浑身上下不太自在。特别是他这一天遇到了一个料想不到的意外事件。一个在医院醒来后发现自己已经失去了双腿，只剩下双臂和躯干的还不到二十岁的列兵，嚎哭着把他递上来的紫心奖章抓起来扔在了地上。看着那个和自己的儿子差不多大的绝望的年轻人，理解，同情，上校心里的滋味像颠倒了的五味瓶。他只是弯下腰默默地从地上拾起那个奖章，放到仍旧啼哭着的伤兵的床前。

因此，当上校走入另一个病房，看到这个早已从病床上爬起来，穿好了军服，瘸着一条腿立正，尽量保持笔直站立的中尉时，他感到完全出乎意料，但也不由得感到几分安慰。年轻的中尉朝他干脆里落地行了个军礼，他的肢体语言告诉上校这是个职业军人。西点？对此他毫不怀疑。

但当上校把紫心奖章戴在中尉胸前时，他从这年轻的中尉脸上看到的不是受宠若惊，更不是荣耀和自豪，而是一种尴尬窘迫的神情，也许这位中尉觉得这枚奖章实在不能算是一种荣誉，只能算是一种坏运气的标志，也许中尉觉得因伤住院让他显得虚弱，丧失了自己应有的英雄气概，总之，除了军中的礼仪之外，这个年轻的中尉对于这种奖励表现出来的冷淡敷衍明显地挂在他的脸上。

上校打量着中尉，那张被北非的骄阳染成麦色的脸看上去棱角分明，他是个英俊的士兵，同时，一种不符合他年龄的成熟感挂在那张年轻的脸上。他扫了一眼中尉的病床，让上校吃惊的是，为了迎接他的到访，除了军容外，中尉还整理了自己的病床，引起他注意的是床头的小桌上放着一本书，那是一本德文原版书，上校的德语并不是很好，但他还是看懂了那本书的标题《步兵攻击》，而且更触目惊心的是那本书的封面上印着的作者名字：Erwin Rommel, 那正是他们此时此地面对的狡猾的敌人-沙漠之狐-隆美尔。

上校走过去，把那本书拿起来翻看着，然后他抬头打量着中尉，那年轻人脸上起先有一种不安的表情，但紧接着就是一副坦然的样子。

"你在读隆美尔的书？中尉。"

"是，知己知彼，先生。"中尉挺胸立正站着，

"你读完了吗？中尉。"

"还没有。先生。"

"好吧，告诉我你读到了些什么，中尉。"

"进攻，先生，他是进攻型打法。"

上校点点头，作为作战部的参谋，他不能随意地对士兵发表自己关于战争的意见。

"你说德语？中尉。"

"是，先生。"

"看来你的德语不错。"

"我母亲是中学德语老师，实际上，她有四分之一的德国血统。"

"很好！中尉。"上校上下打量着年轻的军官，

"希望下次能给你颁发一枚更好的奖章，"上校拍了拍年轻军官的肩膀，然后压低了声音，

"中尉，我知道你对这枚奖章并不满意。"年轻的军官露出个有些尴尬的微笑。

"我会尽自己努力！先生。"


	6. Chapter 6

护理员兼清洁工看着要出院的年轻军官把自己穿戴收拾整齐，这个中尉似乎对自己的军容仪表十分注意，他看上去是一副精神饱满的样子，只是从他仍然显得有些僵硬和不自然的举止动作中可以看出没有完全愈合的创伤在他身上表露的迹象。

在连续向医生申请了四天之后，终于可以出院了，中尉对自己能够提前出院禁不住喜形于色。按照医生的说法，他并不能算是完全康复，但最近几天，战地医院里接收了太多的的伤兵和因为气候水土不服造成的病号，医院里已经人满为患，病床严重不足，而他又是那么急于出院，医生经不住他的纠缠，终于给他在康复证明上签了字。

他出院证明一拿到手就开始动手收拾。他把自己收到的几封信揣进怀里，他在医院里收到的最后一封信是他在西点毕业后进航校学习飞行时，同宿舍的室友皮特写给他的。皮特是空军飞行员，在这封信里，皮特带给他的是一个不幸的消息，他们共同的校友兼室友，已经是空军上尉的莱瑞已经在太平洋的空战中阵亡了，他驾驶的战机中弹坠入了海里。莱瑞是他在航校毕业后却依然选择留在陆军的一个原因，因为莱瑞的飞行技术让他相形见拙，他认为自己不会成为像莱瑞一样优秀的飞行员。

"你们装上翅膀吧，可我想我还是更愿意用我的脚走！"航校毕业时一起喝酒，他曾这样自嘲地对皮特和莱瑞说。现在他怎么也想不到那个在航校曾被大家称为天才飞行员的莱瑞就这样牺牲了。

除了配给他的洗漱用品和一两件衣服外，只有这几封信，还有劳尔叔叔给他寄来的那本隆美尔的《步兵攻击》，他没有什么其他的个人物品。他三下五除二地收拾好，准备出门搭车回连队。

"长官！长官！等等！"他走到病房门口听到身后有人喊，他停住脚步，回过头去看，那个看上去还不到二十岁的年轻护理员在叫他。

"什么事？吉姆。"他知道这个叫吉姆的一等兵护理员是田纳西人。

"你忘了这个，长官。"吉姆走上前把拿在手里的一个物件交给他，那是他的紫心奖章，他接过奖章看着，笑笑摇了摇头，又把奖章还回到吉姆的手里，

"怎么？长官，你不要你的奖章了吗？"吉姆疑惑地问道，

"吉姆，如果你愿意你可以把它留下。"他说道，

"为什么？"吉姆感到难以置信，

"我不需要！"他摇摇头，"因为我已经有伤疤做纪念了。"

"可是..."吉姆的确想留下这枚奖章，但心里又有点儿忐忑不安，

"你拿着吧，吉姆，没准我的运气会给我带来不只一块的紫心奖章。"他大笑着说道。


	7. Chapter 7

"对不起，长官，我们到营地了，现在要去报道，只能送你到这里了。"一等兵停下车子，对中尉抱歉地说道。

"没有关系！我自己过去。"他说着跳下了车，

"你到我们营部也许可以打听到你连队具体处在的位置。"

"谢谢！"他朝着开动的车挥了挥手，朝着营指挥部的帐篷走去。

事实是，他的确不知道自己连队的确切方位，如果他能耐心地在医院里再等上五天，就会有连队的车到医院接他和其他的伤愈的士兵。

帐篷里，少校打量着这个掉队的年轻军官，

"中尉，出乎意料的调动目前的确很多。如果你想回到你自己的连队的话，恐怕你需要找头骆驼来，骑着穿过沙漠。"少校带着讥讽的微笑说道，缺乏作战经验，调度毫无章法，北非登陆开战以来出现的混乱状况可以说是屡见不鲜。

"我恐怕我的骑术很差，先生。"他带着点儿解嘲的口气，无可奈何地说道，得知自己所在的连队的突然调动让他有点儿不知所措，

少校上下打量着年轻的中尉，一个月来他遭遇了严重的减员，这得归功于德国人的枪炮和沙漠的气候。收编一个因和部队失散而送上门来的军官，虽然有悖于常规，但也勉强算得上是非正常情况下的操作，战时不应该浪费一兵一卒，不需要申请调拨就能得到替补的人员总不是件坏事。但是要在他这个伞兵营里派上用场只会用脚走是不行的。

"那么，中尉，你会跳伞吗？或者说你跳过吗？"

"跳过！先生，我是航校毕业的。"跳伞的确是他在航校中所学到的技能之一，而且他在考试中也得到过骄人的成绩，这多少弥补了他飞行考试没能得前几名的遗憾。

"那么，好吧，中尉，我看也只能把你暂时收编了。毕竟我们同属于步兵，只不过仗打起来，你要先跳下去，再用脚走。"

中尉把他的士兵召集起来，士官们自动地在他周围围成了一个圈，他用伞兵刀在沙地上勾画着。

"我们的目标是位于这里的一个德军的加油站，作为突击队，我们先行空投解决掉保护加油站的守卫，占领加油站，这样就会通向这里的切断德军装甲车的油料供给，还可以收获一批德国人的油桶。"

中尉讲完了他们的任务，他抬头看了一眼那几个士官，

"突击队？"一个下士问道，

"是的！任务都明白了吗？"他问道，

"明白！先生。"那几个人用有气无力的声音，参差不齐地回答道。中尉可以看出他们眼神里流露出来的除了缺乏斗志外，还有对他这个长官的不信任，怀疑。这些伞兵的前长官中尉，在一次行动中跳伞摔断了脚踝，而在他们眼里他这个顶替新来的甚至根本称不上是个职业伞兵，这些士兵们大概在打赌他能否落到地上时不摔断脖子。

"我们会软着陆的。"他半开玩笑地说，

"为什么？"那些人狐疑地看着他，

"因为我们会降落到沙漠上。"他笑了笑，想给手下打打气，

"那么，长官，我们就不用担心你的脚脖子了。"一个上士不客气地说道，

"我想你们更应该担心的是在下降过程中如果被发现了，如何反击，"他表情变得严肃，声音也变得严厉起来。

"我要求你们的枪即使在落地之前也做好射击的准备。"

"在跳伞过程中开枪？长官，那是不可能的!"

"哦，那就把它变成可能的！"

C-47运输机在空中发出着轰鸣，指示灯亮了，从打开的舱门看去，地平线上，刚刚从沙丘后升起的圆月显得又大又清晰，浩瀚的沙漠的每一个皱褶都被月光呈现的清清楚楚，但很快，沙丘上开始向空中绽放出一个个耀眼的烟花，显然，他们飞得离目标太近，被发现了。

他回头看了一眼身后拍成一行的伞兵们，

"我们地上见！"他说到，然后纵身跳出了舱门。

降落伞打开时把他的身子狠狠向上一拽，他已经对这种感觉有点儿陌生了。但是就像一但学会了骑自行车，那么你就不会忘记如何骑，何况他曾经是个不错的学员。

他的部下们紧跟在他的身后跳到了空中，铺满沙尘的黑褐色的大地，朝他们迅速扑过来，同时朝他们迎上来的还有一阵弹雨。

（未完待续）


End file.
